In Heaven
by kyung064
Summary: "Sedang bernafas, bernafas berat karena kau tidak ada di sisiku saat ini. Dan juga aku sedang memikirkanmu, memikirkan apakah kau baik-baik saja di Seoul? Kalau kau?" "Suho, aku sudah bilang berhentilah menggombal. Aku sedang membuatkanmu kue, aku ingin menyambut kedatanganmu esok hari. Ugh, tak bisakah kau pulang hari ini saja?" "selamat tinggal.." It's SuLay! Angst


**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** {Oneshoot} In Heaven

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

**Cast:**

Zhang Yi Xing (Exo M Lay)

Kim JoonMyeon (Exo K Suho)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: ****Yeah this is SULAY! SULAY YAOIII! Angst._.v muahahaha mianhae~ menurut saya SuLay itu pantas disakiti. Meski saya tidak rela menyakiti mereka hahaha. Kayanya kalau KaiSoo sama HunHan udah pas banget buat genre lovey-dovey sama pervert-_-v kalau KrisTao itu couple misterius, kalau ChenMin sama BaekYeol itu couple bahagia(?) hahaha peacelopengawl XD**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Hei kau, kau lupa ya kalau kau punya rumah? Kau lupa ya kalau kau punya istri yang menunggumu eoh? Kau lupa ya Joonmyeon-ssi?" seorang lelaki manis berkata di telepon sembari mengaduk adonan kuenya. "_Mianhae, baby. Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan pulang esok? Sebegitu tidak sabarnya ya kau untuk bertemu denganku?_"

"Kalau aku bilang iya bagaimana? Seharusnya aku menyesali tindakanku untuk menikah dengan seorang _bussinessman _sepertimu." Gerutunya. "_Kau menyesal menikah denganku?_" lelaki manis itu menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk adonan kue. "Kau tidak menangkap kata-kataku? Aku menyesali pekerjaanmu, bukan menyesal menikah denganmu. Kalau aku menyesal menikah denganmu, kau sudah kutinggal dengan orang lain. Hanya aku kan yang rela menunggumu selama ini?"

"_Arrayo Kim Yi Xing, aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa mencintaiku seperti ini. Aku tahu, tidak akan mungkin kau meninggalkanku. Seluruh ruang di hatimu hanya tersedia untukku kan? Aku tahu itu, kau pasti hanya bisa mencintaiku." _Yi Xing atau Lay hanya tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah kalau kau tahu Suho, cepatlah pulang. Aku merindukanmu, aku sangat-sangat rindu padamu."

"_Hmm, tenang saja. Aku benar-benar akan pulang esok hari, tunggu aku di sana dengan cantik. Aku juga merindukanmu, rasa rinduku bahkan lebih banyak daripada tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi kota ini._" Lay memutar bola matanya imajinatif, "Permisi Suho, apa aku membolehkanmu menggombal saat ini?" di seberang panggilan Suho terkekeh. "_Tidak tahu, tapi entah mengapa kata-kata dari mulutku seakan keluar begitu saja ketika aku berhubungan denganmu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan jadi pujangga terkenal haha."_

"Ish, berhentilah. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Lay, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Suho. "_Sedang bernafas, bernafas berat karena kau tidak ada di sisiku saat ini. Dan juga aku sedang memikirkanmu, memikirkan apakah kau baik-baik saja di Seoul? Kalau kau?_" Lay meninggalkan adonan kuenya, mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi. "Suho, aku sudah bilang berhentilah menggombal. Aku sedang membuatkanmu kue, aku ingin menyambut kedatanganmu esok hari. Ugh, tak bisakah kau pulang hari ini saja?"

"_Benar-benar tidak bisa baby. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf. Dan sepertinya bos datang, boleh aku menutup panggilannya?" _tanya Suho ragu, Lay diam. "Baiklah, tutup saja. Sampailah rumah dengan selamat, aku ingin melihatmu dengan utuh. Aku mencintaimu.. selamat tinggal."

"_Aku akan berjanji sampai rumah dengan selamat dan langsung memelukmu erat. Aku juga mencintaimu, lebih dari siapapun yang bisa mencintaimu. Bye baby.."_

. . .

Suho menatap Seoul dari kaca taksi yang ia tumpangi, mobilnya ada di tempat kerja dan ia rasa ia tak perlu membawanya ke Seoul karena di Seoul juga ada mobil lain. Seoul tidak banyak berubah, oh tentu saja Suho kan hanya meninggalkannya selama dua bulan.

_'..Diduga terjadi ledakan di suatu apartemen, ledakan itu belum diketahui dari mana asalnya. Kemungkinan bom bunuh diri atau serangan dari.._' suara radio itu mengganggunya, Suho benar-benar butuh ketenangan saat ini. "Maaf, bisa matikan radionya?" tanyanya pada sopir taksi. "_Mianhae._" Sopir taksi itu langsung mematikan radionya.

Mereka melewati toko bunga yang biasanya ia kunjungi bersama istrinya, ya istri Suho. Zhang Yi Xing, Suho benar-benar merindukannya. Ia merindukan lelaki manis itu hingga Suho tidak tahu seberapa jauh kerinduannya, yang ia pikirkan adalah cepat sampai _apartemen _dan memeluk Yi Xing. "Bisa menepi sebentar?" tanya Suho, sopir taksi itupun menepikan mobilnya.

Lelaki tampan itu turun, dan menghampiri penjual bunga itu. Teman Yi Xing, ia mengenal Suho dan istrinya dengan baik. "Hai Kyungsoo." Sapa Suho, lelaki manis itu menoleh menatap Suho. "Kau mau beli bunga apa Suho? Dan hei, sejak kapan kau kembali dari Kanada?" tanyanya. "Aku ingin mawar putih saja, tolong bawakan aku ya. Aku baru saja kembali, makanya aku membeli bunga untuk Lay."

"Oh, ini." Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan se_bucket _mawar putih di tangannya. "Katakan pada istrimu aku merindukannya, mengapa ia tak pernah mengunjungiku lagi?" gerutu Kyungsoo kesal, Suho hanya tersenyum. Lalu menepuk kepala lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Maafkan istriku, ia mungkin sedang sibuk. Dan, aku duluan ya?" pamit Suho, lalu melangkah keluar toko bunga itu.

Kyungsoo diam, lalu menatap layar televisi yang ada di tokonya. "_Sekilas info hari ini, baru saja terjadi ledakan di apartemen besar di Seoul distrik 6 tepatnya di jalan xx. Ledakan itu diduga berasal dari bom bunuh diri, karena tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda penyerangan oleh sekelompok teroris. Bom itu berkekuatan cukup besar, meluluh-lantakkan apartemen empat puluh lima lantai tersebut. Banyak korban meninggal, tapi korban luka parah juga tak sedikit. Korban-korban yang masih berada di dalam apartemen kesusahan untuk dievakuasi, karena tangga dari pemadam kebakaran tidak cukup untuk menjangkau lantai yang tinggi."_

"A-Apartemen distrik 6?" Kyungsoo menggumam. "Empat puluh lima lantai? Bukankah itu apartemen Yi Xing _ge?_ Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkinnn! Suho _hyung _harus tahu ini! Suho!" Kyungsoo berlari keluar tokonya, namun Suho dan taksinya telah lenyap. "Yi Xing _ge, _semoga kau baik-baik saja _ge.._" doa Kyungsoo berulang-ulang.

_Suho's pov_

Mengapa ada kepulan asap pekat di daerah tempat tinggal kami? Dan mengapa jalanan menuju apartemenku jadi sesak dan padat?

_Nguunngg.. Nguuungg_

Aku menoleh, mendapati mobil merah pemadan kebakaran sedang menuju arah apartemen kami. Apa jangan-jangan ada kebakaran? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Aku merogoh dompetku cepat-cepat, "Ini, ambil saja kembaliannya." Aku menyerahkan dua lembar uang, aku tidak yakin berapa nominal yang kuberikan padanya. Aku harus mengetahui ada apa, aku keluar dari taksi itu.

Aku berlari memecah kerumunan orang dan beberapa kendaraan yang melaju lambat, kepulan asap itu semakin pekat. Dan beberapa orang tampaknya berwajah terkejut, kaget, muram dan tidak bisa kujelaskan. "_Chogiyo, _ada apa dengan apartemen di sebelah sana?" tanyaku. "Ada bom bunuh diri, dan bom itu menghancurkan apartemen itu. Banyak korban meninggal, tangga pemadam kebakaran tak cukup untuk menjangkau lantai tinggi.."

Aku tak cukup perduli dengan perkataan lelaki tua itu setelahnya, yang kutahu hanya kakiku sudah melangkah meninggalkan lelaki itu. Mendekati apartemenku, air mata tiba-tiba membasahi wajahku. Tidak bisa menjangkau lantai tinggi? Tempat tinggalku dan Yi Xing ada di lantai 36!

Dan sekarang, aku terpaku. Apartemenku benar-benar dilalap api, aku tidak perduli. Yang aku perdulikan, apakah Yi Xing baik-baik saja?

Aku berlari lagi mendekati apartemen itu, aku harus menemukan Yi Xing bagaimanapun caranya. "Maaf tuan, anda dilarang mendekat. Kobaran api sangat besar." Seorang keamanan menghentikan langkahku, "TAPI ISTRIKU ADA DI DALAM! AKU HARUS MASUK BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA!" desakku, tapi keamanan itu malah memanggil temannya untuk mengamankanku. "Maaf tuan, lebih baik anda menunggu kabar tentang korban yang ada di dalam. Duduklah, biarkan teman-teman kami menyelamatkan korban di dalam tuan." Keamanan itu menenangkanku. Aku terdiam, akhirnya aku menyingkir.

Aku duduk, mengambil ponselku cepat-cepat. Setidaknya aku harus tahu apakah Yi Xing baik-baik saja? "_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan area.._" suara itu, mematahkan semangatku. Aku menangis lagi, "Yi Xing, _eodikkayo?_" lirihku.

Tiba-tiba aku menatap sekelebatan bayangan jauh di depanku, tidak, itu bukan bayangan! Itu Zhang Yi Xing! "YI XING!" teriakku, tapi Yi Xing berlari. Ia berlari meninggalkanku, eh dia tidak meninggalkanku. Dia minta aku mengikutinya? Aku berlari mengejar Yi Xing yang tak sekalipun menatapku, aku berlari hingga kurasa Yi Xing menerobos kumpulan orang-orang. Aku ikut menerobos kumpulan orang-orang itu, tapi Yi Xing menghilang. "Yi Xing? Yi Xing?" panggilku.

Tapi kusadari satu hal, di hadapanku banyak korban-korban yang telah meninggal sedang dibaringkan di jalan. Aku menggigit bibirku, aku tidak pernah menyukai bagaimana melihat orang-orang meninggal. Tapi sampai kemudian, aku melihat wajah yang sangat kukenal juga berada di tengah-tengah korban itu. Zhang Yi Xing, berbaring di sana. Kedua matanya yang indah sedang tertutup, aku tidak mendengar suaranya tapi aku tahu ia tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya pucat, ada darah di tubuh dan wajahnya. "Yi Xing _baby.._" isakku, aku mendekatinya.

Aku menarik tubuh Yi Xing lembut, meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. "Yi Xing _ireona, _kumohon.. katakan kau baik-baik saja Yi Xing." Aku menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, sadar.. nadinya sama sekali tak berdenyut. Zhang Yi Xing-ku, telah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku melihat darah yang mengalir tubuhnya juga tak merah segar lagi, dan kakinya? K-Kenapa kaki kanan Yi Xing remuk?

"Ia ditemukan di lantai dua tuan, sepertinya ia akan turun. Pelaku bom berada di lantai satu, ia terjatuh dari tangga. Seseorang masih bisa menyelamatkannya dan turun melalui jendela sebelum api membesar." Ucap salah seorang sukarelawan, lalu ia kembali menyelamatkan korban lain. Aku tidak menjawab, bibirku kelu untuk sekedar berbicara.

Ini tidak nyata, ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Aku pasti akan bangun dan mendapati aku masih berada di Kanada, atau berada di dalam taksi. Ini benar-benar tidak nyata kan? Aku mendekap kepala Yi Xing, ia berdarah banyak tentu saja. Ia menderita Hemofilia yang cukup parah.

"Yi Xing.." isakku. Aku hanya bisa menyentuh wajahnya, aku hanya bisa memeluknya tanpa mendapatkan balas pelukan darinya. "Yi Xing, aku pulang sayang. Kau bilang ingin melihatku utuh sampai di rumah kan? Aku sampai dengan selamat sayang, tapi kenapa secepat ini kau pergi? Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau akan pergi? Kenapa Yi Xing? Maafkan aku mementingkan pekerjaan daripada dirimu, andai aku benar-benar kembali kemarin. Kau pasti akan selamat, atau setidaknya kau tidak pergi sendirian sayang.. kenapa kau pergi Yi Xing?"

"Kau tidak tahu aku merindukanmu? Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku yang bodoh ini.. aku mencintaimu Lay, jangan pergi." Aku terisak-isak sambil terus memeluknya, tak perduli orang-orang akan menatapku aneh.

"_Suho, aku sudah bilang berhentilah menggombal. Aku sedang membuatkanmu kue, aku ingin menyambut kedatanganmu esok hari. Ugh, tak bisakah kau pulang hari ini saja?"_

"_Baiklah, tutup saja. Sampailah rumah dengan selamat, aku ingin melihatmu dengan utuh. Aku mencintaimu.. selamat tinggal."_ Yi Xing sempat berkata selamat tinggal padaku, apa ia tahu kalau ia akan benar-benar meninggalkanku?

Ini terasa begitu cepat di duniaku, ini tak benar-benar ada. Bagaimana mungkin, aku bertemu dengan Yi Xing dua tahun lalu. Di halaman kampus kami, aku yang baru saja lulus dan ia yang masih berada di semester akhir saling bertabrakan. Kemudian menjalin cinta dan langsung menikah setelahnya, baru satu tahun kami menikah! Ya Tuhan, mengapa secepat ini kau ambil dia dariku?

Jika awalnya kita bersama, mengapa di akhir seperti ini kau tak biarkan kami pergi bersama? Mengapa harus ia yang pergi lebih dahulu? Mengapa? Mengapa kau ambil dia Tuhan? Mengapa tak kau ambil saja aku? Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa ia.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa.

_**(Random) Flashback On**_

_Brukk!_

_ "Ah, mianhamnida." Suho buru-buru membungkuk, mengambilkan buku-buku orang di hadapannya yang terjatuh. "Ini bukumu, maaf sudah menabrakmu." Orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya. 'Cantik.' Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Suho. _

_ "Maaf nona, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Suho. "Ehm, aku namja." Sergah orang itu, Suho diam. "Oh maafkan aku lagi, aku tidak tahu kalau orang secantik kau lelaki. Maafkan aku." Suho berdiri setelah orang itu berdiri, "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Zhang Yi Xing-ssi." Suho mengembalikan buku Lay yang terakhir dari tangannya dan mengetahui nama Lay dari buku itu, tersenyum lalu mendahului Lay._

_._

_.._

_ Kling-kling~_

_ "Selamat datang tuan, silahkan buku pesanan anda. Kami punya menu spesial hari ini, cheese cake dan cappucino hangat. Oh ada juga menu andalan kami, spaghetti dan juga.." pembeli itu berdeham, "Ehm, aku mau apapun. Asal kau yang buatkan, bagaimana?" kata orang itu, pelayan yang menawarkan menu-menu langsung terdiam._

_ "Ne?" tanya pelayan itu kaget. "Tenanglah Yi Xing-ssi, bukankah pembeli itu raja? Buatkan keinginanku dan aku pasti akan membayarmu lebih." Orang itu tersenyum lalu membuka kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. "K-Kau orang yang menabrakku kemarin kan?"_

_ "Kau ingat padaku ya? Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang bikinkan aku menu dari tanganmu." Ucap orang yang ternyata Suho itu. "Tapi aku di sini pelayan, bukan koki." Kilah Lay. "Hei, lakukan saja permintaanku."_

_ "Baiklah, tapi maaf kalau rasanya meragukan tuan." Yi Xing berbalik, "Aku percaya sesuatu dari tanganmu pasti jadi luar biasa." Tiba-tiba wajah pelayan itu bersemu merah, 'Ugh dia bicara apa sih? Untung dia tampan. Eh, apa maksudmu dengan tampan Yi Xing!'_

_**A few times later..**_

___"Tuan ini, kue pertama yang lahir dari tanganku. Dan aku membuatkanmu kopi ini, silahkan dinikmati." Suho tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Kata Suho, Lay baru saja akan pergi. "Siapa mengizinkanmu pergi? Duduklah di depanku." Titah Suho, baru saja Lay akan menolak tapi Suho sudah menatapnya._

_ "Wow, ini enak sekali. Sangat-sangat enak.. seharusnya aku mengusulkanmu sebagai koki kue pada paman." Kata Suho ketika memakan kue buatan Lay. "Paman?" Lay membeo. "Ya, paman. Paman adalah pemilik tempat ini, tenang setelah ini aku akan mengusulkanmu."_

_._

_.._

_ "Maukah kau, mencintaiku? Berada di sisiku seiring waktu berjalan? Menerimaku dan menerima perasaanku? Mempercayaiku, memberikanku tempat ternyaman dalam dekapanmu? Maukah kau mendampingi aku hingga kau tidak dapat mendampingi aku lagi, Zhang Yi Xing?" _

_ "Suho-ya." Ucap Lay ragu. Suho bertekuk lutut di hadapan Lay, "Lihat segala ketulusan di diriku Yi Xing. Kau boleh membunuhku suatu saat jika aku mengecewakanmu." Kata Suho. "Baiklah." Suho menautkan kedua alisnya. "Baiklah apa?"_

_ "Ya, dan akan selalu menjadi iya jika kau terus menanyaiku. Aku bersedia mencintaimu dengan baik Suho." Lay menjawab pertanyaan Suho dengan lembut. Suho bangkit, kemudian memeluk lelaki itu erat. "Gumawo, gumawo.."_

_**(Random) Flashback off**_

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang menyentuh pundakku, aku menengadah. Masih tetap memeluk Yi Xing, menghapus air mataku perlahan. "Kau?" itu bayangan Yi Xing yang tadi, ia bisa menyentuhku! Ia begitu cantik, putih, dan bercahaya. Apakah ia malaikat?

Ia menggerakkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak mengerti, sampai ia mengulanginya perlahan. Bayangan itu menyentuh dadanya, lalu membentuk sebuah hati, kemudian menunjuk diriku. "A-aku juga cinta padamu Yi Xing." Ucapku lagi, ia bisa berkomunikasi denganku!

Bayangan itu mendekatiku, kurasa hanya aku yang melihatnya. Ia duduk di hadapanku, lalu mengecup bibirku dengan cepat. Dingin, bukan hangat seperti bibir Yi Xing yang biasanya aku kenal. Ia berdiri lagi, menatapku. Wajahnya begitu sendu, lalu ia melambaikan tangan. Sedetik kemudian ia lenyap, benar-benar lenyap dari hadapanku.

"Yi Xing.." isakku lagi. Ia benar-benar pergi, dan ia menunjukkanku betapa ia mencintaiku. Kurasa ia akan bahagia, ia orang baik. Ia pasti akan bahagia dan menjadi yang terindah di sana, di surga.

_Yang terkasih, Zhang Yixing telah meninggalkanku. Hanya raganya yang pergi menjauhiku ke alam lain, tapi aku yakin.. jiwanya akan selalu ada untukku di sini. Akan selalu ada di sisiku, ia masih tetap Zhang Yi Xing, cinta yang terbaik untukku. –Suho-_

**~The End~**

**Nyahahaha fict macam apa ini ;A; hueeeee Lay umma don't goooo ;A; kasihan appa :'( pasti kesepian (Reader: yang bikin siapa -_-)**

**Dan reader jangan timpuk saya karena bikin appa dan umma berpisah, tenang.. appa pasti ketemu lagi sama Yi Xing babynya. Nanti, di surga o:)**

**Review~? ^^**


End file.
